L'aventure Pokémon !
by Kaguy
Summary: Le jour de ses dix ans, Sacha Ketchum entame son voyage initiatique dans l'espoir de devenir un jour le maître Pokémon par excellence. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il essayera tant bien que mal de se hisser parmi les meilleurs dresseurs qui soient.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile

Petite précision avant de commencer la lecture : Cette fic est une sorte de réécriture de l'anime, et j'ai l'intention d'écrire un tome pour chaque Région. Donc on commence par la toute première, Kanto ! J'vais pas reprendre point par point chaque épisode de la série, vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Autant les premiers chapitres suivront plus ou moins l'anime, autant par la suite je vais laisser libre cours à mon imagination et faire quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir.

Je précise aussi que les saisons sont équivalents à ceux de l'hémisphère sud, c'est-à-dire que celles-ci sont inversées. Donc l'été, c'est en décembre ! Et l'hiver commencera au mois d'avril.

Il y aura des OCs, mais ils seront soient secondaires, soient auront un impact bien plus tard.

Les personnages seront plus ou moins OOC, donc vous êtes prévenu !

Des couples seront également présents mais ça, vous les découvrirez plus tard ;)

Bref, bonne lecture !

Note : Le chapitre 1 a été totalement modifié. Me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà écrit une partie mais qui était séparée du reste, du coup je l'avais pas capté. Donc MAJ nécessaire et effectuée !

Note 2 : Suite à la correction de ma bêta, j'ai modifié (encore) le chapitre. Merci beaucoup à elle !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile**

La fenêtre grande ouverte, Sacha contemplait la pleine lune. Les étoiles brillaient par milliers dans le ciel sombre et rehaussaient la beauté de l'astre d'argent. Une brise fraîche caressait son visage, emportant avec elle tout le stress qui le rongeait. La température était parfaite pour un mois d'été comme celui de décembre, brûlante le jour et douce la nuit. Le bruit de fond provoqué par la télévision ronronnait dans ses oreilles, le berçait presque.

Demain serait un grand jour pour lui. L'année scolaire s'était terminée depuis déjà une semaine, et Sacha avait hâte de pouvoir recevoir son premier Pokémon, celui qui l'aiderait à réaliser son plus grand rêve, devenir un Maître Pokémon. En effet, Sacha avait fêté son dixième anniversaire huit mois auparavant, et était donc majeur selon la loi. Il pouvait alors faire ses propres choix sans que sa mère, Dahlia, n'intervienne obligatoirement. Toutefois, elle se montrait toujours aussi attentionnée à son égard, et ne parvenait pas à le traiter comme un adulte responsable. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisque de toute évidence, il se comportait et pensait encore comme un jeune garçon, même s'il affirmait le contraire.

Sacha se rappela du jour où son professeur référent, le professeur Chen, l'avait convoqué pour lui expliquer la situation. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, quatre personnes choisies au hasard formeraient un groupe et devraient prendre un Pokémon mis à leur disposition le jour venu. Bien évidemment, une fois le partenaire en leur possession, ils auraient la possibilité de voyager seuls. Sacha espérait au fond de lui pouvoir voyager avec ces quatre inconnus qui deviendraient peut-être des amis, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais véritablement eu durant sa petite enfance. Il voulait seulement ne pas se retrouver avec Régis, le petit-fils du professeur, car celui-ci était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Passé de meilleur ami à pire ennemi, il l'avait manipulé et rabaissé sans aucune pitié. Mais, Sacha refusait de se souvenir de toutes ces humiliations subies par sa faute. Ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher l'excitation provoquée par l'idée de pouvoir bientôt atteindre son objectif. De plus, Sacha se rassura : puisque Régis venait d'une famille riche, ou du moins est le descendant du chercheur le plus célèbre au monde, les études lui semblaient presque un choix évident. Le voyage initiatique était une pratique dangereuse, réservée habituellement aux enfants venant d'une famille pauvre ou de classe moyenne, à cause majoritairement du prix exorbitant des études supérieures.

Sacha se retourna, rompant le doux contact avec la brise. Sa chambre trahissait sa passion pour les Pokémon : ses draps avec des motifs de Poké Ball étaient défaits et des jouets, représentant quelques-uns de ces monstres de poche dont il admirait tant, tapissaient le sol. L'opulente télévision placée sur une petite table juxtaposée au mur montrait des enfants en train de s'amuser avec diverses figurines. En réalité, Sacha attendait que son émission favorite, _Combat Pokémon_ , soit diffusée après cette page de publicité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller se coucher sans avoir regarder la totalité d'un épisode.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et dévoila une jeune femme dont les cernes dénonçaient un manque évident de sommeil.

« Mon chéri, tu devrais aller dormir ou tu seras trop fatigué pour commencer ton voyage demain. »

Malgré la lourde contrainte d'être une mère au foyer, elle avait su préservée son charme d'antan. Ses longs cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval rehaussaient son visage angélique. Sa chemise de nuit rose pâle cachait sa silhouette élancée, épargnée par les années de durs labeurs. Ses prunelles chocolats fixaient son fils avec agacement. Il était tard et celui-ci devait être au lit depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Mais maman, j'arrive pas à dormir ! »

Elle soupira et monta la voix d'un ton :

« Ce n'est pas en restant debout, et, en regardant la télé, que tu trouveras le sommeil en tout cas !

\- Mais maman !

\- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Va te coucher immédiatement ! Et éteins-moi cette télé ! »

Sacha grommela mais obéit. Il éteignit la télévision et se jeta dans son lit. Satisfaite, elle alla faire un bisou sur le front de son fils avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte.

Une fois sa mère partie, Sacha en profita pour rallumer la télévision et regarder son émission favorite. Il baissa le volume au minimum pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

 **000**

Le futur dresseur n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés seulement pour une heure avant de s'ouvrir péniblement : sa mère venait de le réveiller. De mauvaise humeur, il se cacha sous ses draps.

« Tu n'as pas l'air pressé de devenir le prochain maître Pokémon, on dirait. »

La phrase magique fut prononcée et toucha efficacement Sacha. D'un saut, il était déjà debout, plus en forme que jamais, malgré sa nuit blanche. Il fit un rapide tour à la salle de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre et d'enfiler ses habits, qu'il ne mit pas trop longtemps à choisir. Il opta pour un t-shirt noir, avec une veste bleu-marine par-dessus, ainsi qu'un jean, des baskets et sa casquette rouge et blanche fétiche. Une fois habillé, Sacha engloutit son petit-déjeuner d'une traite puis prépara son sac de voyage avec l'aide de sa mère. Quelques provisions, une paire de gants en caoutchouc (Dahlia tenait absolument à ce qu'il en prenne une avec lui), une petite trousse de secours et une autre de toilette, un couteau, une gourde et d'autres objets utiles pour la survie.

Sacha embrassa fortement sa mère avant de partir, pour de bon, de la maison. Elle n'était pas parvenue à cacher sa peine. Voir son seul et unique enfant s'éloigner d'elle lui brisait le cœur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse et confiante pour son avenir. Dahlia allait enfin pouvoir consacrer du temps pour elle. Quant à Sacha, l'excitation procurée par l'idée de pouvoir réaliser son objectif atténuait son chagrin. Il lâcha cependant quelques larmes malgré lui.

 **000**

Un groupe de jeunes filles cachait l'entrée du laboratoire du Professeur Chen, l'endroit où Sacha obtiendrait son Pokémon. Curieux, il s'approcha et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Après s'être frayé un chemin, il tomba nez à nez face à la personne la plus méprisable à ses yeux, qui n'était nulle autre que ce salopard de Régis Chen[1]. Celui-ci semblait être le centre de l'attention. Les demoiselles l'acclamaient et le félicitaient sans raison apparente.

Régis était quelqu'un de très populaire, si ce n'était le plus populaire de Bourg-Palette. Son lien de parenté avec le professeur Chen en était principalement la cause, ainsi que son apparence de « beau gosse ». Ses cheveux auburn coiffés en pics dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son front lui donnaient un côté rebelle. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur hautaine, lueur accentuée par son sourire arrogant. Son t-shirt violet tombait au niveau de ses hanches, cachant une partie de son pantalon noir. Le collier qui pendait autour de son cou représentait le yin et le yang, mais de couleurs différentes aux originaux, vert et jaune respectivement.

Régis remarqua la présence de Sacha et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Lui non plus ne l'appréciait pas et il adorait le martyriser lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

« Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas le petit Sacha ? Alors, on vient chercher son Pokémon, hein ? »

Sacha mourrait d'envie de lui faire regretter ses mots, mais il se retint. Le ton moqueur qu'employait Régis l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre l'engouement des demoiselles envers ce garçon insupportable.

« Barre-toi de mon chemin, blanc-bec !

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton supérieur, gamin. C'est monsieur blanc-bec pour toi. »

Seulement sept mois les séparaient et Régis était plus jeune que lui. Sacha aurait aimé préciser ce détail. Toutefois, cette remarque pouvait entraîner une dispute, et il ne voulait pas gâcher son voyage pour si peu (bien que le simple fait d'avoir croisé Régis suffisait à pourrir sa journée).

 **«** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ?

\- Il se trouve, minus, que j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon et que je vais devenir un Maître Pokémon dans très peu de temps. Contrairement à _certain_. »

Régis ponctua sa phrase en lançant un regard dégoûté vers Sacha. Ce dernier soupira, excédé par les sous-entendus désagréables de son ennemi juré. Par contre, le fait d'apprendre que Régis allait entamer son voyage initiatique l'étonna, sans pour autant lui plaire. Sa présence ici-même prouvait qu'il faisait probablement partie du même groupe que lui. Sacha le devinait, car seulement un groupe partait pendant la matinée, tandis que l'autre commençait le voyage l'après-midi. Heureusement que la possibilité de continuer seul restait autorisée, se disait-il. Tant pis pour les autres, il était hors de question pour lui de faire équipe avec ce garnement.

Au moment où Sacha s'apprêtait à répliquer, le professeur Chen sortit de son laboratoire. Malgré son âge avancé, son cuir chevelu était plutôt garni. Une longue blouse blanche recouvrait ses habits. Son visage carré et ses sourcils épais lui donnaient un air faussement sévère. Son regard doux se posait avec intentions sur Sacha.

« Bonjour Sacha ! Je vois que tu es enfin arrivé. »

En voyant son professeur référent, Sacha retrouva le sourire et laissa Régis derrière lui.

« Professeur ! J'peux avoir mon Pokémon s'i'vous plaît ?

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu peux venir le chercher, dit-il en laissant l'entrée libre. »

* * *

[1] Petite référence au meme Gary motherfucking Oak. Mais bon, dans un texte en français, motherfucking ne passe pas vraiment, donc j'ai dû trouver autre chose.

À noter aussi que dans ma fic, l'année scolaire se termine au mois de Décembre et les vacances ne durent que deux semaines avant la reprise (ouais, les grandes vacances ça n'existe pas ici, snif). À la fin de l'année pour ceux ayant atteint l'âge fatidique, leur professeur référent passe leur voir et leur demande s'ils veulent continuer les études ou se barrer. Pour le premier cas, ils se débrouillent pour trouver une université et tutti quanti, tandis que les autres doivent attendre une semaine (le temps pour qu'ils réfléchissent bien, si c'est vraiment ça qu'ils veulent) et s'ils ne changent pas d'avis, ben le prof leur donne un Poké et bye bye.

Je précise que je m'inspire directement de _Pocket Monster : The Animation_ en ce qui concerne la majorité (oui, c'est bel et bien 10 ans dans le canon, d'après ce manga). Bien évidemment, j'ai changé le sens de ce concept afin de préserver une certaine logique. Ce qui veut dire qu'être majeur ne signifie plus avoir les ressources nécessaires pour se débrouiller par soi-même, mais c'est plutôt un top départ imposé aux enfants pour les obliger à se responsabiliser le plus tôt possible.

Donc le chapitre 1 n'a rien à voir avec le précédent, car il contient pratiquement la totalité du fameux passage que j'ai oublié de rajouter. Le chapitre 2 contiendra donc les éléments que l'ancien chapitre avait, bien que j'ai modifié en conséquences pas mal de choses aussi.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis et si vous avez aimé ou non ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas non plus.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'attaque des Piafabec !

L'endroit était spacieux, entièrement blanc. Une odeur chimique piquait les narines. Des machines diverses et variées étaient placées çà et là et une table ronde métallique trônait au milieu, où trois Poké ball attendaient patiemment leur futur propriétaire. Sacha regardait avec envie ces petites balles rouges et blanches. Il avait deviné qu'elles devaient contenir un Pokémon, probablement celui destiné au débutant.

« Dites, c'est bien les Pokémon que je peux avoir ?

\- Oui, en effet. Tes camarades ont déjà prit leur Pokémon, ainsi que Régis. Le choix se retrouve donc réduit.

L'excitation retomba brutalement, laissant place à une amère déception.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais pourtant je suis pas super en retard !

\- Certes, mais les autres étaient là bien avant toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai même été surpris de ne pas te voir aux premières loges !

Sacha baissa la tête, honteux. Son entêtement lui avait coûté très cher. Parmi toute sa classe, il était le plus excité à l'idée de partir en voyage. Pourtant, il avait réussi à raté l'occasion en or d'avoir le Pokémon qu'il souhaitait.

\- Mais depuis longtemps ou pas ? Régis n'est pas encore parti.

Le Pr. Chen fit une mine gênée.

\- Ah, oui. Mon petit-fils voulait absolument vous combattre avant de partir. Il a déjà affronté tes deux camarades et il a remporté la victoire. Ensuite, ils ont décidé de partir chacun de leur côté. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais en formant les groupes...

\- Oh, je vois... Mais, il en reste que trois ?

\- Un seul. Mais tu as de la chance, c'est un Pokémon qui a normalement l'avantage contre celui de Régis.

\- Un seul ? J'en vois trois pourtant.

\- Héhé, désolé, c'est juste une mauvaise plaisanterie de ma part. Deux sont vides, mais celle en face de toi contient un Pokémon.

\- Oh, alors s'il peut battre Régis, c'est celui là que je veux ! »

Sur ces mots, Sacha prit la Poké Ball et enclencha l'ouverture en appuyant sur le bouton du milieu. La boule s'ouvrit et une lumière rouge s'en dégagea, qui matérialisa une souris jaune de la taille d'une tête humaine. Deux cercles rouges se trouvaient sur ses joues rebondies et sa queue adoptait l'allure d'un éclair stylisé. Ses longues et fines oreilles se terminaient par deux pointes noires. Complètement sous le charme de cette adorable créature, Sacha la prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« Oooooooh ! T'es trop cool ! Et en plus t'es doux au toucher ! »

Le Pokémon ne semblait pas être affecté par les compliments de son nouveau dresseur, et l'attaque qui s'en suivit le confirma.

Une faible décharge électrique parcouru tout le corps de Sacha, qui tomba à genoux et libéra la souris. Sa vue se brouilla un court instant, mais il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après et put se relever avec difficulté.

« Oah. Ça c'est de la puissance.

\- Pikachu est très têtu et n'aime pas être touché. Ce n'est pas vraiment un Pokémon idéal pour les débutants, bien au contraire, mais malheureusement c'est le seul qui me reste pour l'instant. Ses attaques électriques sont très douloureuses, mais pas mortelles, alors ne t'en fais pas. »

Malgré cela, Sacha était satisfait de son Pokémon. Il était mignon, petit et fort contre Régis. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Pour le dressage, il se débrouillerait. Aucun Pokémon ne lui résisterait. S'il devait tous les attraper pour prouver sa valeur et devenir un maître Pokémon, alors il le ferait sans hésitation.

Ce n'était quand même pas une petite souris qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

Le dresseur prit la Poké Ball liée à son compagnon et tenta de le rappeler en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton. Un fin laser rouge en sortit et visa le Pokémon qui esquiva de justesse. Surpris, Sacha réitéra son geste sans succès.

« Une fois que Pikachu est sorti, il est difficile de le faire entrer de nouveau dans la Poké Ball. C'est très étrange, je te l'accorde, car normalement les Pokémon ne sont pas censé être pleinement conscient une fois à l'intérieur. Ça doit sûrement être par fierté, je suppose.

\- Je fais comment s'il veut pas ?

\- Essaye de l'habituer à ta présence, ça devrait le calmer. »

Sacha hésita, puis se décida à s'approcher de Pikachu qui s'était caché derrière un ordinateur, tout au fond de la pièce. Il tendit la main, mais les crépitements au niveau des joues de la créature lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la toucher de nouveau. Il baissa donc son bras et lui sourit amicalement.

« Eh, n'aie pas peur. Je vais pas te faire du mal. »

Aucune réaction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas t'enfermer dans cette balle. Regarde, je vais la poser là-bas. »

Sur ce, Sacha recula lentement, posa ladite Poké Ball sur la table ronde, puis revint vers Pikachu.

« Voilà, c'est fait. »

Pikachu semblait moins méfiant, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Je vais te chercher de la nourriture. »

Sacha demanda au professeur de quoi se nourrissait le Pokémon, ce dont il répondit en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il lui donna. Des petites graines marrons dépourvues d'odeur se trouvaient au fond du sachet. Il en prit quelques unes et les présenta à Pikachu, qui les huma et en croqua une, puis finit par toutes les manger. Satisfait, le Pokémon lâcha un petit cri et sortit de sa cachette. Pour autant, il n'alla pas vers son dresseur et se contenta d'errer dans la pièce. Sans lâcher l'affaire, Sacha s'approcha lentement de lui tout en continuant de lui parler doucement. Ces gestes répétés portèrent finalement leurs fruits et Pikachu se laissa caresser.

Regardant attentivement la scène, le professeur était sidéré par la patience et la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Sacha. Mauvais élève, ce dernier n'avait jamais été attentif pendant les cours et préférait amuser la galerie ou rêvasser. Pourtant, son amour des Pokémon était palpable. Ce n'était pas rare les fois où Sacha aidait le professeur à s'occuper des Pokémon, et il se débrouillait très bien.

« Eh bien, bravo Sacha ! On dirait que Pikachu ne te craint plus. Je pense que tu peux le rappeler.

\- Non, ça va aller. Vous avez dit vous-même que Pikachu veut pas entrer d'habitude, donc je vais pas le forcer. Puis ce n'est pas gênant de l'avoir à mes côtés. »

Agréablement surpris par cette maturité apparente, le Pr. Chen approuva son choix. Sacha prit malgré tout la Poké Ball, mais la rangea immédiatement dans son sac.

« Tu veux lui donner un surnom ?

\- Bah, j'ai pensé à l'appeler Pika' pour l'instant. Je suis pas vraiment doué pour ça.

\- Oh, comme tu veux. D'ailleurs, j'allais oublier ! Il faut que je te donne ton pokédex et quelques Poké Ball. »

Le professeur alla vers son bureau, là où se trouvait l'ordinateur, tira sur l'un des tiroirs et sortit un appareil rouge rectangulaire et dix Poké Ball miniaturisées.

« Tiens, voilà ton pokédex et des Poké Ball. Le pokédex contient toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre et s'occuper des Pokémon de la région. Tu peux également connaître leur emplacement. Il faut aussi que je te donne ta carte de dresseur, elle doit se trouver là... »

Il fouilla un paquet de documents et sortit une petite carte.

« Voilà ta carte. Essentielle si tu veux participer à des tournois, ou pouvoir passer ton examen ! »

Sacha remercia le professeur et rangea le tout aux emplacements adéquats. Accompagné de son partenaire, qui le suivait à une certaine distance, Sacha salua le Pr. Chen et sortit du laboratoire. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir Régis accolé contre le mur, entouré par les mêmes filles de tout à l'heure.

« T'en as mis du temps, loser.

\- Désolé de me soucier un temps soit peu des autres.

\- Ferme-la et montre moi ce que tu vaux. »

Sacha questionna du regard son compagnon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé, à son grand dam. Il se tenait un peu trop loin de lui pour participer pleinement à un match. Régis appela une tortue bleue de la même taille que Pikachu, capable de se tenir sur deux pattes.

« Narcisse, pistolet à O ! »

Le Pokémon bleu cracha un jet d'eau sur Sacha qui le fit tomber au sol, sans faire de dégâts apparents. Les demoiselles félicitaient Régis et encourageaient son partenaire. Désormais trempé, Sacha cria de rage :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu [1]branles ! C'est pas moi que tu dois viser mais Pikachu !

\- Ta souris est à l'autre bout, donc mon Carapuce t'as naturellement visé, pauv' con.

\- Putain ! Pikachu attaque éclair ! »

Malgré l'ordre donné par son dresseur, Pikachu ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Carapuce, l'air hagard. Régis ria aux éclats.

« Non mais sérieux ? Je savais que c'était con une souris mais à ce point ! Haha ! Narcisse, charge ! »

La tortue obéit et fonça tête baissée sur Sacha. Celui-ci se prit l'attaque dans l'abdomen, lui provoquant une douleur terrible. La main sur les côtes, il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas crever à cause de ta connerie ? »

Les filles, en prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation, étaient sous le choc et certaines d'entre elles demandèrent à Régis d'arrêter ce combat.

« N'ayez pas pitié de cet attardé. C'pas comme s'il servait à quelque chose, de toute façon.

\- Régis, arrête tout de suite.

Cette voix rauque venait de son grand-père, furieux. Il était sorti de son laboratoire pour voir si les deux garçons combattaient, ce qui était bien le cas, mais l'état actuel de Sacha lui laissait penser que son petit-fils ne s'était pas contenté d'un simple combat inoffensif.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! C'est comme ça que tu traites ton adversaire ? Tu veux que je reprenne ton Pokémon et que je te foute une fessée devant tout le monde ?! »

Régis perdit soudainement son aisance habituelle et secoua la tête.

\- Sacha, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, vous en faites pas, dit-il en essayant de se relever, juste que son truc bleu n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. »

Régis rappela son Pokémon et s'excusa foncièrement. Il alla même jusqu'à enlacer fortement son grand-père en le suppliant de le pardonner. Le changement brutal de son comportement lorsque ce dernier était à proximité avait toujours fait doucement rigoler Sacha, comme s'il possédait une seconde personnalité. L'une arrogante et fière, l'autre craintive et pleurnicharde. Dès que celui-ci le réprimandait, Régis faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour se racheter, bien qu'il continuait à se montrer désagréable envers autrui.

Le professeur dû le rassurer afin de pouvoir être enfin libre de ses mouvements. Les demoiselles étaient extrêmement gênées, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Régis lança un regard noir à Sacha, puis lui tourna le dos.

« J'me casse. Allez les filles, on prend la route. »

Elle se regardèrent et le suivirent finalement jusqu'à la cabriolé rouge garée juste à côté (que Sacha n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent), et montèrent à bord. La conductrice démarra la voiture et ils partirent pour de bon.

« Ce type... est flippant, parfois.

\- Oui, mon petit-fils a un sale caractère, mais au fond il reste un gentil garçon. »

Sacha toussota fortement, mais le Pr. Chen ne releva pas son ironie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son compagnon, qui s'était rapproché entre temps, dorénavant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu viens me voir ? »

Son ton rancunier inquiéta Pikachu, qui baissa ses oreilles.

« Ne lui en veut pas, Sacha. Il n'a livré aucun réel combat, et puis vous n'êtes pas encore suffisamment proche pour qu'il te fasse pleinement confiance. Il est extrêmement craintif. Laisse lui encore du temps. »

Sacha grogna mais dû se résigner. Même si Pikachu n'avait pas cherché à le sauver, il ne lui en voulait pas totalement.

« Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Oui, c'est rien du tout, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la blessure, même si ça picote un peu. Je vais prendre la route et aller à Jadielle. »

Il fit signe à Pikachu de le suivre et salua le professeur de la main avant de partir lui aussi, à pied cette fois.

000

Caché dans les hautes herbes, Sacha guettait le moindre bruit trahissant la présence d'un Pokémon. Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin capturer par ses propres moyens son second partenaire. Son ancien rôle en tant que lanceur dans l'équipe de baseball de son village lui offrait un atout pour la capture, probablement le seul qu'il possédait jusque là. En effet, Pikachu ne lui obéissait qu'une fois sur deux, et lorsque c'était le cas, le Pokémon sauvage parvenait à se défaire de l'emprise de la Poké Ball et battait en retraite. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus que quatre Poké Ball. En effet, une fois la balle utilisée, si la capture échoue, celle-ci s'auto-détruit. _Vive la technologie_ , se disait Sacha dès qu'il assistait, impuissant, à la libération inopinée d'un Pokémon fraîchement attrapé.

Sacha jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que Pikachu le suivait. Ce dernier se tenait près de lui, la queue et les oreilles dressées, prêt à attaquer. Il sourit, content de constater que son compagnon se montrait motivé. Sacha continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce que le cri d'un Pokémon se fit entendre. Un oiseau au plumage terne vagabondait juste sous ses yeux, picorant le sol à la recherche de nourriture. D'épais traits noirs prenaient leur source aux extrémités de ses yeux, puis se terminaient légèrement plus bas. C'était un Roucoul, un Pokémon craintif et parfait pour les débutants. Excité à l'idée de capturer enfin son premier partenaire, il ordonna à Pikachu de lancer une attaque électrique. Il obéit et toucha sa cible de plein fouet. Étant sous le choc, Sacha en profita pour lancer la Poké ball maintenue fermement entre ses doigts. Elle fit mouche et le Roucoul se vit aspirer dans la balle rouge et blanche.

« Ouais ! J'ai capturé mon premier Pokémon ! »

Mais malheureusement, l'oiseau parvint à se libérer et lança un Jet de sable sur les deux acolytes avant de s'enfuir.

 _Vive la technologie._

Sacha toussa et s'épousseta. Fortement déçu d'avoir encore échoué, il râla copieusement. Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles. Soit la malchance avait décidé de l'accompagner durant son voyage, soit ces Pokémon étaient en réalité des mutants dont leur ADN avait été modifié pour ne pas se faire capturer et pourrir la vie des dresseurs.

Lassé, Sacha s'assit et bouda.

« Pika, dis moi pourquoi ces trucs s'enfuient à chaque fois. »

Pikachu répondit par un simple crépitement, probablement pour lui montrer sa compassion.

« Bon, il me reste encore trois Poké Ball. Je suis peut-être malchanceux, mais y'a un moment faut arrêter de déconner. »

Pikachu approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sacha se leva et repartit à la chasse.

D'autres Pokémon firent leur apparition. Cette fois-ci, c'était un petit groupe d'oiseaux au corps noir et aux ailes rouges. Des plumes marrons recouvraient leur tête et leur queue. Des Piafabec, bien plus agressifs que leurs cousins les Roucoul. Déterminé, Sacha tourna sa casquette à l'envers, un tic qui survenait lorsqu'il prenait les choses au sérieux, et pointa du doigt sa cible, prêt à en découdre.

« Pikachu ! Attaque éclair au maximum ! »

Pikachu s'exécuta et lança un éclair surpuissant, qui électrocuta un Piafabec au hasard. Celui-ci ne put répliquer et perdit connaissance. Cependant, ses congénères, furieux, attaquèrent en chœur Pikachu et son dresseur tout en poussant des cris assourdissants. Alors que Pikachu se débattait et les mettait au tapis un par un, d'autres Piafabec, accompagnés par des oiseaux à la longue crête rouge et faisant le double de leur taille, des Rapasdepic, arrivaient en renfort. Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien de lutter, Sacha prit Pikachu dans ses bras, le cacha sous sa veste et courut aussi vite que possible.

Les Piafabec donnaient des coups de bec et de griffes au dresseur, tandis que les Rapasdepic provoquaient de puissantes tornades afin de le déstabiliser. Sacha tenait difficilement les attaques, ses vêtements ne le protégeant pas efficacement des coups. Malgré la protection du tissu, Pikachu essuyait lui aussi les attaques répétées des monstres enragés. En voyant que les Pokémon redoublaient d'efforts pour l'achever, Sacha accéléra la cadence malgré la fatigue.

Toutefois, sa détermination ne lui suffit pas à tenir encore une attaque. Un Rapasdepic vint ruiner tous ses efforts en un battement d'aile et le dresseur se retrouva cloué au sol. Il laissa malencontreusement échapper Pikachu qui fut projeté violemment à terre. Les griffes acérées du grand rapace maintenaient fermement les épaules du dresseur, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il croassa grassement, puis pointa son long bec vers le cou de sa proie, sur le point de lui porter un coup fatal. Lorsqu'au dernier moment, un puissant jet de glace stoppa net le Rapasdepic qui relâcha sa prise. Sacha n'eût guère le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un éclat lumineux frappa la majorité des Pokémon oiseaux, leur causant de sérieux dégâts. Le dresseur en profita pour se relever avec difficulté, et constata avec stupeur tous les Piafabec et leur évolution à terre, leur corps parcourut de spasmes. Seuls quelques Rapasdepic semblaient avoir tenu le coup, suffisamment pour tenir encore sur leurs pattes.

À moitié conscient, Sacha se dépêcha de retrouver son compagnon du regard et l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, immobile. Cependant, une épaisse fumée noire envahit sans prévenir les lieux et masqua totalement sa vue. L'air devenu irrespirable, il toussa et ne put se maintenir debout plus longtemps. Il s'agenouilla, la main sur le visage afin d'essayer de se protéger de cette étrange fumée, en vain. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son cher Pikachu, puis il se perdit dans les ténèbres.

La dissipation de la fumée révéla la présence d'un homme en costard qui se tenait droit, l'air sévère. Les quelques rides sur son visage prouvait l'expérience qu'il avait pu acquérir au fil des années. Un insigne rouge et représentant une unique lettre, « R », trônait fièrement sur le côté gauche du veston. Un monstre violet à la gueule béante et recouvert d'épines empoisonnées se trouvait près de lui, attendant sagement les ordres de son maître.

« Stupide gamin. Ses bêtises l'ont conduit à son trépas, emportant avec lui toutes ces pauvres créatures. J'aurais probablement dû laisser ces Pokémon le dévorer vivant. »

Il s'avança calmement vers Sacha et se baissa pour vérifier son pouls en plaçant un doigt sur son cou.

« Ou bien je me trompe peut-être, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour lui. »

L'homme se releva et fit signe à son Nidoking de ramasser le dresseur. Le monstre obéit et porta le dresseur blessé sur ses larges épaules. De son côté, l'homme se chargea de Pikachu et partit ensuite en direction de Jadielle.

* * *

[1] Ça peut sembler choquant, mais les insultes ne sont pas réservées qu'aux ados prépubères, les gamins de dix ans peuvent en dire tout autant. Surtout pour Régis, qui est bien plus grossier que les autres. C'est juste pour montrer à quel point il est... "adulte". Donc c'est normal s'il parle comme un ado rebellz, c'est juste lui. (Petite précision pour Sacha : s'il parle comme ça soudainement, c'est parce qu'il vient quand même de se faire attaquer sans crier gare et que Pikachu n'a pas bougé son cul pour le sauver. On balance souvent plein d'insultes quand on est en colère.)

Fin du chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
